


The Persistence of Memory; or a Puzzlebox in the Form of a Girl

by defuse00



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defuse00/pseuds/defuse00
Summary: Madoka just wants her girlfriend to be happy. Of course, time loops come with unexpected obstacles to that. Nothing that a little communication can't fix right?
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Persistence of Memory; or a Puzzlebox in the Form of a Girl

Madoka isn't sure how to interpret Homura's actions right now. She's been getting calmer in the months since Waispernacht, but today in Homura's house she seems worse than ever. Her fists keep tightening into white-knuckled grips before releasing again, and she glances at every corner of the room. She's on the couch, sprawled out in casual clothes. Neither of them are enthusiastic to cuddle. 

That's probably due to the heat. Madoka thought that Homura's apartment would be cold but her perch on Homura's computer chair might as well be on the Sun. She expected it to be icy in here. That's what she thought Homura would prefer. Maybe she doesn't? Is this some kind of plot?

Homura isn't usually much for tricks. But she did trick Sayaka into saying something far ruder than intended recently, so maybe, just maybe, this is some kind of prank.

Of course, this would also be odd to Madoka. Homura wouldn't trick her. Homura cares so, so much about Madoka.

It would be possible for Madoka to puzzle it out, but Homura's casual clothes are distracting. No stockings, leaving the full length of her legs available to view. And she is wearing a new black t-shirt, which gives Madoka more enticing glimpses of the shape of her girlfriend's body than her school uniform does.

The amorous thoughts of Madoka's spark a new connection. What if it's so hot because Homura wants something to happen between them? If Madoka took her shirt off, well the benefits for Homura are obvious. 

She wants to dismiss the idea. Homura, despite her faults, isn't manipulative. If she wanted Madoka to make the first move, she would have said something to that effect. On the other hand, Homura dislikes confrontation. If there was a way to see more of Madoka that she didn't have to ask for, she might take it. 

And that would explain the stress too, wouldn't it? The guilt would be easy to see. 

"Homura-chan, are you feeling alright?" 

"Yes." A moment passes. "Actually, not really. I've been very anxious recently, and I don't know why."

"Have you been taking your meds?" Madoka asks.

"Yes,” Homura assures her. “I talked about the development with my therapist, but when I go there, the feeling goes away. I should feel safe here, but I just don't."

"Did something happen here, in the past, that could have you worried?"

"A few explosive accidents," Homura admits. "More pleasant incidents than negative ones overall."

"Explosive accidents?" Madoka asks, worried. "I thought you were good at that!" 

"Madoka, I made," Homura pauses and does some math under her breath, "roughly three hundred bombs in here. It went wrong a few times. Sometimes one puts a fuse in a pipe bomb wrong and loses a couch. Or has blurry vision for a day or so from a flashbang. But those were small events compared to how much time I've spent here." 

"Are you anxious about me?"

"I shouldn't be. I enjoy having you here, Madoka." Homura takes a moment and continues, "You make the whole place much brighter. In some timelines, I was worried about the secrets I was keeping. But those days are very much over."

If Homura is trying to trick Madoka she sure has picked an odd way to go about it. Madoka isn't confident enough to do something out of character, even considering the heat. And Homura's comments are in the wrong direction for any careful plans. 

"Do you want to do something?" Madoka asks. 

"I don't know. I want to release this anxious energy but I don't want to go anywhere." 

"Do you want me to do something?" 

"Maybe? A shoulder massage might help me," Homura tells her. "If you're comfortable with that." 

"Of course. I want you to be comfortable. And I like to touch you." 

"Okay." 

Homura's shoulders are cold and clammy, a clear sign of her distress. Madoka does her best to relax the tight knots of her back, but something else is keeping her twitchy. Between the massage and what must be a comfortable room for Homura's preferences (Madoka thinks it's still a little too hot), something must be seriously stressing her out. 

"Have you been sleeping okay?" Madoka continues. 

"No." 

"Homura-chan," Madoka admonishes. 

"Could we talk about something else?" Homura requests. "Talking about how stressed I am is unlikely to fix the problem." 

"I want to help you. I know you have trouble believing it, but I do. Not just because I'm selfless but because I have trouble having fun with you when you're miserable. You become more, what did your therapist say?" 

"Submissive." 

"Yeah, that." Madoka sticks out her tongue. "Why does it have to be the same word as the sex thing?" 

"Language is like that." 

"Anyway, when you get all s-submissive, it makes me feel like I'm just filling you up with myself, instead of letting you grow as a person. And I like the person you are, Homura-chan. Even if it scares me sometimes. And you're way better than the mask you put on to please me."

"Phrasing." 

"You know what I meant," Madoka says with a smile. 

"I do," Homura admits. "And I don't know when I'll learn to love myself. It scares me as much as it scares you sometimes. But I'm not going to give up. I promise." 

"I know you keep those, hehe." 

"If that's resolved," Homura says with a glint in her eyes, "do you want to move your hands further down and see what happens?" 

"I don't know. I'd like to, but if we get caught up in it and have to stop because of the heat, at least one of us would be pretty unhappy. And I don't think we should have to deal with that after this nice heart-to-heart. So how ab- Homura-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm so fucking dumb Madoka I can't believe you still love an idiot like me," Homura mutters. "Where the fuck is it?" 

"Homura-chan! No self-loathing!" 

Homura cringes. "Sorry." 

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot about, you know, temperature," Homura admits. 

"What do you mean, you forgot about temperature?" Madoka asks, confused. 

"I've lived through early May for 12 subjective years. I'm not used to summer. I don't even know where the thermostat is in here." 

"Oh. You didn't think the temperature was making you uncomfortable because it's basically never happened before. That makes a lot more sense than what I was thinking." 

"Why did you think I hadn't turned the air conditioning on?" Homura wonders. 

"I thought you were trying to get me naked." 

Homura fails to repress a laugh. "As much as I love to see your body, I wouldn't make such a convoluted plan if I wanted to see you. If I was truly desperate, I can always peek with stopped time." 

"You wouldn't!" 

"Correct. Never have," Homura says as she finds the thermostat behind a screen and starts pressing buttons. "I could never violate you like that." 

"Phrasing!" 

"I know. But it felt just as bad, to look at you in your safe places as to mercy kill you or shout you away from Kyubey. I don't enjoy doing evil things." 

"Naughty things on the other hand..." 

Homura starts. "You still want to-" 

"It's starting to get kind of chilly in here," Madoka drawls, "but I know just how to warm up." 

"Do you now?" Homura is more in her element, with the mysterious stressor removed. She leans against the wall. "How about you show me, in the bedroom?"

"Of course."

* * *

Madoka rolls over. "You know, if you're interested in the peeking thing, we could work out a schedule. Not being sure if I'm being watched could be hot."

"Eh. I've never been too interested in just watching you get changed. Passive and creepy, both things I want to avoid. Oh, but if you-" Homura whispers in Madoka's ear, causing her to turn bright red, "-then we could try it, I guess."

"Uh, maybe. I'll think about it."

"Okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title does refer to the painting.
> 
> This was supposed to be a fun sweet work, but it got kinda weird. Looking back, I don't believe I was looking through at all the implications when I thought that. Still, it's fine that it got a little racy. Please enjoy and comment!


End file.
